The present disclosure relates to imaging apparatuses, control methods and programs. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to imaging apparatuses, control methods and programs which are capable of realizing accurate exposure.
In recent years, digital still cameras such as digital single-lens reflex cameras and compact digital cameras have been widespread. Most of these digital still cameras have an auto-exposure function (Auto Exposure; hereinafter also referred to as “AE”).
These kinds of digital still cameras may also have an exposure compensation function for allowing a user to manually raise and lower the exposure value in cases such as when a person's face is too dark with AE activated because the exposure is too low; and otherwise when it is too bright.
Exposure compensation is usually performed as a process of setting an EV value (Exposure Value) (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-235786). For example, as the range of the EV value that can be set, an EV value that is thought to be appropriate would be set within the range from −3.0 EV to 3.0 EV.